


the singularity of desire

by persephoneggsy



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Clothed Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Harry is referred to as Galahad for most of the story, Implied/Referenced BDSM, Implied/Referenced Pet Play, Kingsman is a Sex Club, M/M, Multi, Name-Calling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex Club, Size Kink, Smut, also i don't know about the title it came from a random generator, slightly inexperienced Eggsy, smut written by an asexual virgin, this is dirty and sinful and i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 11:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5965254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephoneggsy/pseuds/persephoneggsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy is dragged to a sex club by his "best friend" Charlie and meets the gorgeous and charming man who calls himself Galahad.</p><p>yes i'm serious</p>
            </blockquote>





	the singularity of desire

**Author's Note:**

> ahahahahaha
> 
> what even is dignity anymore

* * *

 

 

Eggsy Unwin squirmed uncomfortably on the leather barstool, fully aware that the upholstery alone was worth more than almost six months of his salary as a teacher. In front of him was a glass of brandy laying virtually untouched, despite that fact that he wasn’t even the one paying for it; that honor went to the person seated beside him, one Charlie Hesketh, a handsome young man around Eggsy own age, and also Eggsy’s best friend.

Though he was seriously considering revoking that title after what Charlie had dragged him into tonight.

Surrounding them was a scene of lavish yet darkly seductive interior design; the classy oak bar, maroon walls, and dark hardwood floor combined to create the effect of something Eggsy had only ever read about in online articles and those shitty romance books you could buy for less than a dollar at the used bookstore.

That is to say, a sex club.

Of course, Charlie hadn’t gone and outright _called_ it a sex club, because it was a sex club for posh people like him, so he’d merely referred to it as an “adult entertainment” locale, which Eggsy promptly called him out for and told him to just “call it a fuckin’ sex club, mate, Jesus Christ.”

Now, this had all started just shy of a month ago, when Eggsy had complained of his recent dry spell in the romance department. Dating as a teacher was actually rather difficult, and between his job of managing little rascals, and making sure his mom and little sister were doing all right, it had been a solid six months since he got into bed with anyone, and he was getting frustrated.

Which is when Charlie, who often saw himself as the oh-so-cultured friend of Eggsy’s who would show him all the things in life he was missing out on, brought up “The Kingsman”.

The name surprised Eggsy more than the fact that it was an actual sex club, to be honest. It sounded like more like a posh gay bar, and he knew for a fact (through a drunken and haphazard kiss early on in their acquaintance) that Charlie was straight as an arrow. Charlie rolled his eyes and explained that Kingsman was open to all sexual orientations, though it did start out as, yes, a gay stripper joint, operating even back when homosexual relations were illegal.

Anyway, Charlie had somehow managed to convince Eggsy to tag along with him one night, which is how Eggsy found himself in the classiest fucking sex club in the world, with its expensive-ass furniture and patrons who all looked like damn supermodels.

He’d only come along for a laugh. Now he felt extremely out of his element.

He glanced towards Charlie, only to find his companion anxiously searching the crowd, like he was expecting someone to show up. When he made a point of mentioning it, the taller man actually _pouted._

“There was a woman here, the last few times I came,” he explained sullenly, ignoring Eggsy’s raised eyebrow at the admission that he’d come to the club not just once, but _several_ times. “But I can’t see her anywhere.”

“And this woman, she, uh…” Eggsy trailed off, uncomfortably. A couple breezed past them, wearing designer clothing, except the woman had on a black leather collar and the man was leading her along by a leash. Both looked content enough, so no one spared them a second glance, save for Eggsy. In fact, Eggsy was getting more looks than they were, sticking out like a sore, chav thumb amidst the sea of refinery.

He was _so_ out of his fucking element.

“We’ve had a few… sessions, together,” Charlie finished for him. “I was hoping to ask her to… No, never mind.” He turned back to face his friend and reached for his untouched drink, downing it in one smooth go.

Eggsy decided against pushing the matter and instead asked something else. “So, uh, how does this work again? You explained fuck-all on the way over here.”

Charlie wiped his mouth and nodded. “Right. Yeah. So, basically, it’s a pretty open environment. You just walk up to somebody and talk to them. Get a feel for what they’re into, you know? And if you happen to hit it off, there are rooms upstairs, fully-stocked and clean. It’s fairly simple.” He looked to Eggsy for some indication that he understood.

Eggsy could only nod, because how the fuck else was he meant to react to his best friend oh-so-casually explaining the workings of a _sex club._ “Uh-huh. That’s it? I mean, is it… Safe?”

“They have a pretty strict policy on STIs, if that's what you mean. Why else do you think I asked you to get yourself checked?”

“What, you submitted my test results to this place?” Eggsy asked incredulously. He did wonder where that paper went after he showed it to Charlie...

“It’s _safe,_ Eggy, relax. I've been coming here for months, and I'm fine.”

Well, Eggsy would have very much liked to contest that, but arguing about all this seemed pointless when he was already in the damn club.

“Kay… So… No, like, porn star names or any of that shit?”

Charlie gave him a look, the one that told Eggsy he was being fucking stupid, and sighed. “No, no porn names. Just… go by ‘Gary’ or something, if you don’t want people to know what your name is.”

There was a beat. “… Gary _is_ my name, twat.”

“Yeah, but who the fuck ever calls you that?”

Fair enough. Eggsy opened his mouth for a retort, but at that moment, a staggeringly gorgeous blond strutted up to them, looking sinful in a black trench coat and leather gloves. She also wore dangerous-looking stilettos that matched the shade of her ruby red lipstick.

Eggsy felt Charlie go rigid beside him, his eyes wide- and hopeful.

“Hello, pet,” the woman smiled, directing the greeting at Charlie. Eggsy blinked, then startled when she turned her gaze on him. “Sorry I’m late. Who’s your… friend?” Her eyes traveled up and down Eggsy’s form, taking in his white trainers and flashy varsity jacket. He certainly didn’t _look_ like any friend of Charlie’s.

She turned back to Charlie, who took that as his cue to answer.

“This is… Gary, Ma’am,” he said, smiling just a little bit, and Eggsy could swear there were fucking _hearts_ in his eyes. Jesus.

Also, _Ma’am?_

“Hello Gary,” she smiled again, this time brighter, and she stuck out a hand for Eggsy to shake, though he did so dumbly, still not quite sure any of this was actually happening. “I’m Roxanne,” she offered, once Eggsy let her go. “And I don't mean to be rude, but I sincerely hope my pet here hasn’t invited you along to join us.” Her eyes landed on Charlie again, who, to his credit, squirmed just as Eggsy had earlier on the barstool.

Eggsy barked out a laugh. “No! God, no. He’s all yours, Roxanne.”

“Good,” she beamed. “I’m afraid one bad puppy is enough for me.”

Eggsy straight-up _guffawed_ at that, drawing a few looks from the nearby patrons, and Charlie flushed with mortification, but Roxanne seemed unbothered by it. She reached into her pocket and pulled out- _holy fuck-_ a studded leather collar, and handed it to Charlie with little more than a coy look.

“Our usual room, Puppy. Don't make me wait,” she instructed, and then turned on her heel and disappeared back into the crowd.

This left Eggsy and Charlie behind at the bar, the latter gripping the collar tightly, and the former staring at him with the biggest shit-eating grin a person could possibly have on their face.

“ _Puppy?”_ Eggsy repeated, not for clarity’s sake, but because it made Charlie glare at him through his heavy blush. Which was fucking hilarious.

“Shut it,” he hissed. “You’ll be fine on your own, yeah?”

Eggsy rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah. Go play with your mistress or whatever, _Puppy.”_

“Do _not,”_ Charlie warned him, slipping off the stool and fastening the collar around his throat with little fuss. It looked… disturbingly well-practiced. “Only _she_ gets to call me that.”

Eggsy held up his hands in mock-surrender. “Sorry. Go on, then.”

The collar secure, Charlie gave him one last glance before he turned away, following Roxanne’s path to wherever the rooms were located. Eggsy let a chuckle escape his lips as he watched him go. What would their other mates say if they found out? Digby and Hugo would probably faint, whereas Ryan and Jamal would be on the floor laughing.

Not that Eggsy would ever blab, of course. It must have taken a lot of trust for Charlie to bring him here, if _that_ was the secret he was hiding. There _was_ a reason he was the man’s best friend.

But with nothing to occupy him now, Eggsy’s thoughts strayed as he let his eyes travel aimlessly about the club, occassionally meeting the stare of an interested patron, though Eggsy would quickly look away. Luckily, none of them tried to approach him.

Thing was, nobody here felt… right. Most of them were attractive, but none of them particularly stood out to the young teacher. Or, well, it was more like they all knew that they were well fucking above him, and were eyeing him like a piece of meat, so he wasn’t interested.

Eggsy frowned. Perhaps it was a mistake after all, coming here. Charlie probably wouldn’t mind if he left, right? He was the one who drove them here; Eggsy could just get a cab. Yeah.

However, Eggsy was brought out of planning his escape by a tap on his shoulder, and he turned, rejection already forming on his lips, to see an older gentleman smiling down at him.

Eggsy blinked.

_Holy fuck._

The gentleman was fucking _fit._ Though Eggsy was sitting, he knew he would tower over him by a good five inches, and his broad shoulders, resting under a slim, expensive suit, indicated a subtle strength to the man not normally seen in his peers of the same age. He looked about mid-forties, perhaps fifty if Eggsy had to stretch, but the only signs of age were really the slight (and rather distinguished) wrinkles on his face, and touches of gray at his temple. The rest of his hair was thick and brown, slicked into a neat part that one would want to run their fingers through just to mess it up.

And finally, _finally,_ the gentleman’s gaze was restrained but intense, smoldering brown eyes practically burning a hole through Eggsy’s face, despite the genial expression he otherwise wore. He wasn’t looking at Eggsy like a piece of meat, but rather like how a starving man who view a decadent meal. And it was fucking weird that Eggsy didn’t find himself minding it at all.

Eggsy hadn’t even realized he was staring until the gentleman coughed, startling him back to reality.

“Oh, uh- sorry.” Eggsy flushed and looked down, clenching his hands on his lap.

“It’s quite alright,” the man spoke, his voice like fucking honey, and the corners of his eyes crinkled with amusement. He reached out a hand. “Galahad.”

Eggsy let himself smile a little at the obvious alias, and stuck out his hand as well, expecting a normal handshake, but then Galahad grabbed his hand and raised it to his mouth, brushing his lips over Eggsy’s knuckles. Eggsy’s breath stopped.

“I-… Uh…”

“Might I know your name, lovely?” Galahad smiled over his knuckles, and Eggsy mentally kicked himself to respond.

“It’s- It’s Gary,” he squeaked. He had just enough sense to use his ‘alias’. “N-Nice to meet you… Galahad.”

Galahad lowered his hand, but did not let go. Eggsy didn’t mind; his hand was _warm._ “And you as well, Gary.”

Eggsy smiled shyly, which made Galahad’s own smile widen. The older man slid easily into the seat beside Eggsy, still grasping his hand, like he feared Eggsy would vanish if he let go.

“I must admit, Gary,” he began once he was settled, “I was watching you for quite a while.”

Eggsy balked. “Watching? _Me?”_

“Yes. When I noticed that your companion left you, I decided to seize the opportunity. Unless, of course, he's coming back…?” Galahad paused, as if expecting a response. Suddenly, Eggsy realized what he was implying.

“O-Oh! No, I mean, yeah, he’s my friend, but we ain’t like _that._ He just, um, brought me here. He's with his… Partner right now. So. Yeah.”

 _Smooth, Eggsy,_ his brain scoffed. But Galahad looked much cheerier, so he counted it as a win.

“Ah. Wonderful. So, you are unattached?”

“Er, yeah. First night and all.” Eggsy shifted. “To be honest, I’m, um, sorta new to all this. Didn’t even know we _had_ a sex club in London.”

Galahad laughed at that, and Eggsy reveled in the sound of it; deep, resonating, and comforting. The older man stroked his thumb gently across Eggsy’s knuckles. “It is quite a well-kept secret. But I’m glad you found your way here.”

Eggsy bit his lip, resisting the urge to squeal like a teenage girl. “Y-Yeah. I am, too.”

Then Galahad’s gaze turned heavy, eyes edged with something more than just hunger. His smile was somehow more seductive, as he leaned in closer, bringing the smell of expensive cologne wafting to Eggsy’s nostrils, making him feel lightheaded.

“I won’t beat around the bush, Gary,” he said, voice low like a promise. “I would very much like to fuck you.”

Eggsy shivered- posh men like Galahad did _not_ go around saying shit like that. Except, maybe in here, they did.

“Maybe,” he started, cursing internally when his voice cracked. “Maybe I want you to do that, too.”

A delighted smirk crossed Galahad’s face. “What is it you’re into, dear boy?”

“In… Into?”

“What are your preferences?” Galahad seemed only further amused by Eggsy’s apparent incompetence.

Eggsy flushed darker. “I… I mean, I prefer being the bottom? But I don’t think that’s what you meant,” he said breathlessly, when Galahad only chuckled some more at his expense.

“Well, no, but that’s reassuring information all the same.”

“What, uh.” Eggsy swallowed. “What are _you_ into?”

He still hadn’t let go of Eggsy’s hand, he realized dimly. Galahad seemed to remember this, too, as he brought their hands up between them and grasped it with both of his own- his hands were so much _bigger,_ fuck. And calloused, like Galahad was man who worked regularly with his hands. How would those hands feel, he wondered, tugging at Eggsy’s clothes, running down his skin, over his arse, maybe _inside him_ -

“- Daddy,” he caught Galahad saying, and he blinked, forcing himself to focus.

“S-Sorry, what?”

Unperturbed, the gentleman repeated himself. “I prefer my partners to call me ‘Daddy’. Is that something you are amenable to?”

All of Eggsy’s blood at that point was either in his cheeks or rushing to his cock, Eggsy decided, because _shit._ It wasn’t something he’d ever thought about before, because, well, he didn’t usually have partners that much older than him, and despite the fact that his own da had died when he was young, he didn't have any daddy issues (that he was aware of); but the thought that someone like Galahad _wanted_ to be Eggsy’s Daddy… The wanton shiver that raced down his spine was answer enough, but he still thought it appropriate to answer verbally.

“Y-Yeah, I think… I think that’s more than alright.”

Galahad raised an eyebrow, expectantly. It took Eggsy much faster to catch on this time.

“D-Daddy,” he whispered. It felt so strange, just saying that word, but Galahad’s fond smile was reward enough that Eggsy found himself not caring.

“Very good, darling boy,” he purred, and Eggsy bit his lip again, if only to keep in a sudden and unwarranted moan from escaping his mouth. “Do you always have such lovely manners? Or… are you really quite naughty?”

Eggsy shifted once more, valiantly ignoring his rapidly-tenting jeans in favor of answering Galahad. “Do you want me to be naughty, Daddy?”

Oh god, he was getting into it. He was either going to punch Charlie in the face or treat him to dinner for bringing him here.

“That depends,” Galahad leaned in further, tracing his lips along Eggsy’s jaw and smiling against it when Eggsy’s breath hitched. “Does my darling boy like being punished?”

Eggsy jumped, not realizing that one of Galahad’s hands had slipped around to cop a feel at his arse, and his cheeks reddened further as he caught the older man’s meaning. _Spanking._ Eggsy might not have known he had a Daddy kink before tonight, but he _did_ know a thing or two about spanking; he bloody loved it.

“Yes Daddy,” he breathed, feeling dizzy as Galahad pulled back to stare into his eyes, the intensity of it too much- and they hadn’t even fucked yet. “I love bein’ punished. ‘specially when I get spanked.”

Galahad’s eyes darkened, to Eggsy’s delight, and he pitched forwards, capturing the younger man’s lips in an all-consuming, heavy, and fucking _unbelievable_ kiss. Eggsy moaned into it, all sense of shame thrown out the window as Galahad licked into his mouth, his tongue a welcome (and skilled) invader. He didn’t care that they were surrounded by people, he didn’t care that he’d known Galahad for all of five minutes- he’d gone home with people he’d chatted up for the whole night, and never had he ever felt so _attracted_ to someone.

Soon, too soon, Galahad pulled back, his lips slick and red and pulled into a confident smirk, and Eggsy was halfway in love already.

“Come on, my boy,” he asked, no, _ordered,_ voice deep and husky with arousal. He stood, tugged Eggsy off of the stool, and began pulling him through the crowd. Eggsy hurried along, a spring in his step. He was _definitely_ tenting his trousers by then, but as they weaved their way through the guests, all the recognition he got for it was knowing smiles and even a thumbs-up.

These people were fucking crazy.

Which, really, made Eggsy pretty fucking crazy, too.

 

* * *

 

Galahad brought him to an area upstairs, after stopping to have a brief conversation with the burly-looking bodyguard who handed him a keycard and a smirk. There was a hallway lined with identical doors, distinctive only by the numbers displayed on the front, but Eggsy didn’t have much time to absorb the scenery before he noticed that Galahad was opening a door and ushering him inside.

The _inside_ of the room, well… When Charlie had first brought up the notion of a ‘sex club’, Eggsy had been expecting something more along the lines of a stripper joint, with seedy backrooms with glaringly awful décor and neon lights everywhere. Of course, he probably should have changed his expectations upon entering the classy-as-fuck lounge, but he still found himself gaping at the room nonetheless.

It had the same dark walls and floor as the lounge, but there was also a four-poster bed and a couple of armchairs placed strategically around, as well as a coffee table and a tall wardrobe. Eggsy might’ve been fooled into thinking they were in some gaudy hotel, but the objects lying neatly on the coffee table- a box of condoms, a bottle of lube, and _fucking hell was that a whip-_ reminded him of the locale’s true nature.

He jumped slightly, when Galahad closed the door behind him, but practically melted when the older man came up behind him and began mouthing along his neck, murmuring sweet whispers Eggsy couldn’t discern, though he did catch the words ‘darling boy’ again. Galahad’s hands came around to his front, one reaching up under his shirt, the other dipping its fingers playfully into the waistband of his jeans.

“ _Fuck,_ Daddy,” Eggsy whimpered, helplessly rocking back against Galahad- to his surprise and delight, his arse met with the outline of a hard cock, signaling that Galahad was just as affected as he was. He gasped suddenly, as one of Galahad’s hands lightly pinched at his nipple, which only served to make him squirm some more against the older gentleman.

“So responsive,” Galahad chuckled, but there was an edge to his voice that hadn’t been there before, making Eggsy keen with pride. “Tell me, darling, when was the last time someone took care of you?”

He’d murmured the question directly in Eggsy’s ear, so it was hard to focus on the words when Galahad’s hot breath met with his skin. Still, he struggled to answer.

“’s been a while… A-Almost six months?”

Galahad’s wandering hands stilled for a moment, and Eggsy heard the muttered phrase “ _Christ”_ before he was suddenly turned around and face-to-face with his handsome suitor for the night. Eggsy stared up at him, and if he’d thought Galahad looked aroused before, well, now he looked downright _ravenous._ He couldn’t say so, however, because Galahad quickly captured his lips again, effectively silencing him- except for the few gasps and moans that managed to escape during said kiss.

When Galahad broke the kiss, he urged Eggsy backwards and onto the bed, so that the younger man was on his back, and Galahad was looming over him. Eggsy’s entire body trembled with anticipation; he licked his lips and smiled up at the older man, who returned the soft gesture with one of his own.

“You are utterly lovely,” whispered Galahad.

Eggsy froze. Instinctively, he lowered his eyes, brows furrowing together. “Come off it, mate.”

“I’m being serious, Gary.” A hand tucked itself under Eggsy’s chin and made him look back up at Galahad, whose expression was the picture definition of ‘serious’. “I couldn't take my eyes off of you since the moment I saw you.”

 Eggsy gulped. “So, I’m your type, then? You pick up blokes like me often at this joint?”

“Quite the contrary,” chuckled Galahad. “This is the first time in quite a while that I’ve paid a visit to Kingsman, and I’m not usually quite so forward… Let’s just say, I’m very lucky to have chosen tonight to come back.” With that, Galahad dipped his head down, kissing Eggsy sweet and low, and the younger man couldn’t help but lean up into it; his heart had fluttered at Galahad’s admission, which sounded nothing but honest. And really, what did Galahad have to gain from lying? Eggsy would have let him do whatever he wanted regardless- they were in a _sex club,_ after all.

Abruptly, Galahad pulled back, only to kiss and nip his way along Eggsy’s jaw and neck- Eggsy let out a particularly embarrassing yelp as he older man bit down where his neck met his shoulder, suckling a dark purple mark into his skin.

 _Shit,_ it’d been such a long time since he’d gotten a hickey.

Eggsy rolled his hips without thinking, desperate for more contact, and the result was fucking _heavenly;_ his groin met Galahad’s, denim-on-bespoke, causing the older man to let out a surprised groan.

“ _Oh-_ you little _tart_ ,” he growled, and Eggsy couldn’t help but grin. Galahad tugged him up until they were both sitting on the bed. “Take off your clothes.”

Eggsy batted his eyelashes coyly, earning another dark look from Galahad, and answered with, “Yes, Daddy.” His fingers immediately set to work, unbuttoning the top two buttons of his polo, and when that was done, he tugged the shirt off over his head, tossing it to the floor, all the while maintaining eye contact with Galahad. He then kicked off his shoes, letting them fall over the side of the bed, and quickly divested himself of his jeans and boxers, leaving him gloriously bare on the soft sheets, Galahad’s hungry gaze traveling all over his body.

“ _Exquisite,”_ he breathed, running one large hand down Eggsy’s chest, pinning him back against the bed. The younger man shivered in reply, mouth parting with a moan when Galahad gently thumbed at his nipples. His cock twitched eagerly against his stomach, as the older man continued his ministrations with a delighted smirk.

“Daddy, please,” Eggsy whimpered, squirming under Galahad’s attentions.

“What is it, darling boy?” Galahad pressed a gentle kiss on Eggsy’s temple. “What do you want?”

“Wanna-!” Eggsy cut himself off with a gasp as Galahad’s fingers gave his pert little buds a particularly rough twist. “W-Wanna see you, Daddy. Wanna touch…”

Because Galahad was _gorgeous,_ as stated before, so of course Eggsy wanted to get his hands on him, and it wasn’t fair that Eggsy was the only one getting touched- he wanted Galahad to feel good, too.

Galahad chuckled fondly. “Do you now?” His hand retracted from Eggsy’s chest, much to the younger man’s dismay, only to hover teasingly above the fly of his bespoke trousers. “I don’t know if you’ve been good enough to see me naked, darling.”

Eggsy whined low in his throat.

“But you’re such a pretty thing,” sighed Galahad. “Perhaps I’ll just show you my cock and keep the rest of my clothes on.”

And _oh,_ that sounded good too. Eggsy’s had sex with clothes on, of course, but never with someone who wore such expensive materials. As much as he wanted to see Galahad in his entirety, the bespoke suit looked so damn _fine_ on him that getting fucked while he was still wearing was quite a bit of a turn-on, really. And his body seemed to say so for him, as his cock gave another twitch and spurt of precum, which landed on his stomach in a small puddle.

“Right then,” Galahad said, eyes sparkling with mirth that made Eggsy feel only a little self-conscious. He leaned in and pressed his lips over the younger man’s, his one hand remaining at his fly, as the other went to entangle its fingers with Eggsy’s.

Eggsy heard the distinct sound of a zipper being pulled, and clothes rustling, but with Galahad kissing him, he couldn’t tilt his head down to get a better look at his crotch. But then Galahad, using the hand that was wrapped around Eggsy’s, tugged Eggsy’s hand down between his legs, and made him wrap his fingers around something hot, pulsing, and _thick._

Eggsy gasped, breaking the kiss, his fingers curling instinctively around Galahad’s cock- because what else could it be?- and shivered with lust when he realized he couldn’t encircle it completely. Galahad leaned back enough for Eggsy to look down.

Galahad’s cock was a thing of utter _beauty._ It looked as heavy as it felt, flushed and throbbing, with dark veins that Eggsy wanted to trace his fingers and tongue over; and it had a blunt head he could just imagine pounding wildly against his prostate, with a pearly little bead of precum pooling at the slit.

Drool pooled in his mouth at the very thought of it. He forced his gaze away from that magnificent dick to look back up at Galahad.

“You’re so big, Daddy,” he groaned. “I don’t know if it’ll fit…”

“Oh, it will, darling,” replied Galahad, whose tone was suddenly a bit huskier- possibly a bit prideful, if Eggsy had to guess. Well, he had plenty to be proud about, that was for sure. “I’ll be sure to spread you open nice and wide before I fuck you.”

Eggsy fought back a happy grin, instead giving Galahad’s cock a few teasing strokes, to which the man’s hips stuttered, and he cursed. “Thank you, Daddy,” he said innocently.

Galahad made a disapproving sound, though his eyes were far too affectionate for Eggsy to feel truly reproached. “As I said before: _tart.”_

Suddenly, Galahad drew back, his cock slipping out of Eggsy’s grasp, and before Eggsy could so much as blink, the older man had a grip on his legs and was pushing them up to his shoulders- Eggsy caught on fairly quickly and helped him the rest of the way, going even a step further by securing his ankles by his ears. Galahad gaped at him, genuine surprise on his face.

“That… is _incredible._ How did you…?”

“Eight years of gymnastics,” Eggsy winked, wiggling his arse just so, calling Galahad’s attention back to it.

“Remarkable,” Galahad mused, sliding both hands up to cup either cheek of Eggsy’s arse. “I might just have to keep you now.” And then he bent his head down, breath ghosting over Eggsy’s skin, and without preamble, licked a wet stripe across his tightly-furled hole.

Eggsy jumped at the sensation, his face exploding with red. He’d never done _that_ before. “D-Daddy! That’s dirty!”

Galahad hummed, kissing the inside of Eggsy’s thigh. “It looks clean to me. You must shower very thoroughly.”

“I…” Eggsy willed his blush down, with little success, and could only watch as Galahad’s tongue flicked out to do it again. His entire body quivered, and his cock jumped.

“Mm… And you taste _delicious_ , dear boy.”

_Jesus._

That same tongue, small but hot, suddenly pressed in, barely breaching Eggsy’s hole. Galahad sealed his lips over the area, giving a few quick, harsh sucks, that left Eggsy trembling at how completely strange but _welcome_ the feeling was.

“Daddy,” Eggsy whimpered, hips bucking. His legs were already starting to ache from the strain of being held up. “Daddy, fuck, _please…”_

“Could you cum just from this,  I wonder?” Galahad murmured, peppering kisses all over Eggsy’s arse. “Just from my tongue?”

Eggsy groaned again, this time in part-frustration. He probably _could,_ to be honest, but he didn’t _want_ to.

“Daddy, no! You promised you’d fuck me!” he pouted.

“I did, didn’t I? How remiss of me.” As if in apology, Galahad gave his hole one last parting kiss before he straightened his back. “Just a minute, darling. Don’t move.”

He moved off the bed with surprising grace (for someone who had his very large and very distracting cock jutting out, anyway), and sauntered over to the table, where he plucked the bottle of lube from, and quickly returned, settling back before Eggsy, who watched with keen anticipation. Galahad flipped the top open, squeezed the gel onto his fingers, and waited a moment for it to warm, before he tossed the bottle off to the side. They heard it land in the sheets with a muffled _thud._

Galahad spread the lube liberally onto Eggsy’s hole, the pads of his fingers rubbing roughly against the sensitive muscle, and it didn’t take long before his index fingers was pressing in, pushing past the tight ring, and sinking deep inside Eggsy.

“ _Ooohh…”_ The younger man threw his head back. No matter how many times he’d finger himself, it always felt different with somebody else- and with somebody with such large and calloused fingers like Galahad, it felt even better.

“My god, you’re tight,” Galahad was saying, with just a tinge of awe. “I know you said it’d been a while, but _lord…”_ He began pulling his finger in and out, working Eggsy open until there was enough of a lack of resistance that he slid his second finger inside. He added two more fingers in short succession, reveling in the tight heat that stretched only to accommodate him. Eggsy was squirming all the while, tiny gasps and mewls being punched out of him with each confident push of Galahad’s fingers.

After what felt like an _eternity,_ Galahad finally withdrew, leaving Eggsy’s hole empty and wanting. The younger man whined as the ring contracted around nothing, but Galahad ran a soothing hand down the length of his thigh.

“We’re almost there, darling… Are you comfortable? Can you stay like that for just a bit longer?”

Eggsy licked his lips, hesitating. As much as he wanted to shout _yes_ and just have Galahad fuck him already, his legs were really starting to ache.

“I… I don’t think I can, Daddy. ‘M sorry…”

“Don’t be,” said Galahad softly. “I’m glad you told me. Put your legs down and get on your knees. Arse up, if you would.”

With great relief, Eggsy did as he asked, letting his legs drop back to the bed. He took a moment to stretch them before he turned over, getting up on his knees but keeping his chest low to the bed, his arse up in the air, presented to Galahad like an offering. He felt the bed shift as Galahad positioned himself, and he felt the heat of Galahad’s body radiate towards him. Then the thick, blunt head of Galahad's cock, freshly coated with lube, was pressing against his entrance, causing Eggsy to open his mouth with a silent scream, before it popped in, accompanied by a low growl from the older man.

“God, Gary, you’re so gorgeous…” he said reverently. “Such a pretty, _slutty_ boy…” He pulled back, letting his cock pop out, before he pushed it back in, finding less resistance the second time around. He continued this pattern, pulling all the way out before shoving himself back in, his cock sinking deeper with every repetition, until he was finally buried to the hilt, his balls pressed against the flushed skin of Eggsy’s arse.

“Daddy, please, Daddy,” Eggsy rocked his hips back, despite the fact that he felt near to bursting. He could _feel_ the older man’s cock as it throbbed within him, clearly aching to go wild and absolutely destroy his arse. His own cock was leaking a steady stream of precum onto the bed, a tidy little pool under his stomach.

Each small shift of his hips made him hyper-aware of Galahad, as did every slight move the older man made. That, and the wet, squelching noises that resulted every time Galahad pushed in were surely going to drive Eggsy to insanity.

He was so lost in these sensations that he nearly jumped when he heard Galahad’s voice addressing him.

“Hands behind your back, dear.”

Eggsy didn’t waste a second before obliging. He wondered briefly why Galahad would ask that, especially since the loss of his arms as support made his position now somewhat uncomfortable. But as he was quickly learning, Galahad didn’t leave him with time to ponder, as he drew back his hips, cock sliding out until just the head remained inside, gripped Eggsy’s wrists with each of his hands, and then _pulled Eggsy back._

His arse met Galahad’s hips with a wet-sounding _slap_ at the same time Eggsy screamed. A vicious spurt of precum landed onto the puddle below him, but Galahad gave him no time to recover, as he repeated the motion again, using Eggsy’s arms as leverage to jerk him off of and onto his cock. Eggsy was being manhandled, roughly, and he was _fucking loving it._

“ _YES,_ oh _god_ yes! Daddy, fuck me harder!” he begged, spreading his legs just a bit more, his hole fluttering spastically around Galahad’s impressive girth.

“Now now, Gary,” Galahad grunted, not sounding nearly as suave and composed as he did before, which only made Eggsy beg even more. “What do _good_ boys say?”

“Please!”

“Please what?”

“Please fuck me harder, Daddy! Please, I want it so bad!”

“You do, don’t you?” Galahad pulled him flush against his hips, grinding his cock into him with tight little circles, holding him in place by his arms. “I knew it. I took one look at you at the bar and just knew you’d be a dirty little slut, begging for me to give it to you.”

“Ye _ah,”_ replied Eggsy; his tongue was lolling out of his mouth and he could barely think, but he had to respond to Galahad, his Daddy- he _had_ to. “Yeah Daddy, I’m such a slut for your cock! Wanna feel you for days! Wanna think about nothing but your big, fat cock plugging me up!” 

“God, you’re fucking delightful,” laughed Galahad, who released Eggsy’s arms and let him droop against the bed, before his hands went to grip his hips and he resumed his brutal thrusting. “I want you to be mine. No one else’s. _Just mine.”_

Eggsy moaned, drooling onto the sheets with little care of how he must have looked. “Yes, yes, please! I gotta be yours, Daddy!” 

“Then you’re mine, my sweet little slut.” Galahad gave a harsh thrust against Eggsy’s prostate, and he screamed accordingly. “My gorgeous, darling boy.” And every thrust after that hit Eggsy in that same sweet spot, making him see stars and contract around Galahad’s cock, squeezing it with a vice-like grip. He could feel his balls tighten with the desire to release.

“Daddy, gonna cum!” he managed to get out, right before it happened- he keened, tossing his head back, as his cock released ropes of cum squirting onto the bed. Distantly, because everything was a mere roar in his ears, he could hear Galahad curse when Eggsy’s hole clenched down violently around him. Suddenly Galahad was bearing down on him, nearly crushing him with his weight, as he pushed himself in as far as he could go and came, his spunk splashing inside of Eggsy’s arse, hot and pulsing. And even still, once he was done, Galahad kept rocking his hips in small movements, causing his cum to gush out of Eggsy and slide down his thigh. Eggsy sighed in bliss.

Minutes that felt like hours passed before Galahad regained his composure enough to pull out of the young man and tuck himself back into his trousers. He left the bed, and for one horrifying moment, Eggsy feared that he would leave, but then he returned just as quickly, bearing a wet wipe that he’d probably pulled from some secret compartment in the room.

Galahad gently wiped Eggsy clean, and Eggsy just laid back and let him, even though he honestly wanted to keep the older man’s cum inside him for just a while longer.

When he was finished, Galahad tossed the wipe into a bin, and set to work gathering up Eggsy’s clothes. He laid them out neatly on the unsoiled part of the bed, and then finally, _finally,_ returned his attention to Eggsy to bestow a chaste kiss on his lips.

“That was incredible,” said Eggsy, voice hoarse. “It’s never… I mean, I’ve never felt like that before.”

“Nor have I,” admitted Galahad, with a sheepish smile. “I, uh, hope I wasn’t too rude, with what I was saying… I got a bit… carried away.”

“No, no,” Eggsy shook his head vehemently. “You was perfect. More than perfect.”

Galahad’s smile widened. “As were you, darling.”

Eggsy bit his lip, but only to keep himself from grinning like an idiot.

“I did mean what I said, though,” continued Galahad. “About you being mine, that is. I’d very much like to see you again… Outside of the club.”

“What-?” Eggsy gawped. “You mean, like, in public?”

“Yes. There’s something about you, Gary…” Galahad’s gaze softened. “I’d like to get to know you better. And possibly fuck you again over every available surface,” he added, perfectly serious.

Eggsy stared at him for a moment before he started to giggle. “I’d like that, too.”

“Wonderful,” Galahad beamed. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small, off-white business card, handing it to Eggsy with a flourish.

Eggsy took it and read its contents, which were embossed in shiny gold lettering: **Harry Hart, tailor.** There was a phone number on it, too. He smiled. “Harry, huh?”

Galahad- no, Harry- nodded. “Galahad is something of a nickname from my coworkers. They mean it ironically, of course. I’m sure you’ve noticed, but I’m far from ‘virginal purity’.”

The younger man laughed at that. “I'm not complaining.” He paused for a moment before he stuck the card in the pocket of his jeans, which were still lying on the bed. He looked back at Harry and stuck out his hand. “Call me Eggsy. Gary’s actually my real name, but everybody calls me Eggsy.”

“Eggsy,” repeated Harry, warmly, as he shook Eggsy’s hand. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“The pleasure’s all mine, Harry. Trust me.”

 

* * *

 

By the time Eggsy emerged from the private room, it was early dawn, much to his surprise. Of course, he and Harry had spent a bit more time talking to each other before the older man had to leave (however reluctantly), but surely they hadn’t spent _all night_ fucking?

Well, actually, maybe they had. Eggsy felt a wave of embarrassment wash over him as he approached the bar, where a slightly-more-than-disheveled Charlie was waiting for him. His best friend- and yeah, this experience definitely solidified his position as such- raised an eyebrow as Eggsy slid into the barstool next to him.

“So? Did you have fun?”

Eggsy groaned, resting his forehead on the counter with a thud. “I am a fucking slut.”

He felt Charlie’s hand on his shoulder, patting him in a reassuring manner. “Good time, then?”

He thought of the business card resting in his pocket, and fought valiantly to hide his smile- lord knew Charlie would only be smug if he learned that this trip might’ve bagged Eggsy a boyfriend. So instead, he kept his face to the counter and replied, “My arse is fuckin’ sore.”

Charlie hummed. “That’s alright. So is mine.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on google docs over the course of a few weeks, and so there's little comments littered throughout the document that I made to keep myself sane  
> They include:  
> "i'm sorry mom"  
> "there's too much sin in this one line alone"  
> "what am I doing with my life"  
> and my personal favorite: "where do I turn in my 'decent member of human society' card"


End file.
